I Met a Girl Named Tara
by Forlong
Summary: Tara has become Aurora the Mercenary. But, when she gets involved in one of Kim Possible's missions, will the teen hero have to shut her down? FINISHED!
1. Gill's Revenge

_Unfortunately, I don't own Tara or any other characters from Kim Possible._

_

* * *

Chapter 1: Gill's Revenge_

"Great practice, team," Kim said after they finished the cheer.

"Yeah! Way to be, KP," Ron shouted, "You too, Bon-Bon!"

Bonnie glared at Ron, but Tara jest giggled. Ron only called her "Bon-Bon" because he knew that it annoyed her. It was his way of getting back at her for all the times she insulted him. Tara found Ron to be quite annoying when he tried (and many times when he didn't).

"What do you say we hit Bueno Nacho, Ron?" Kim asked.

"Booyah!" Ron said while going to get his backpack.

_Now's your chance, Tara_, she thought, _Kim is rarely away from Ron. She's not going to like this._

"Uh, K…P," she said nervously.

"Only Ron can call me that, TARA," Kim said angrily.

"Sorry," Tara said, _Great. You haven't even told her yet, and she's mad at you._ "Promise you won't get mad about what I'm about to tell you, please."

"Sure."

Tara looked to make sure no one else was within earshot and said, "Josh has been flirting with me. I haven't done anything! He jest started dropping hints that he…_likes_ me."

To her surprise Kim said, "Great."

"What? Your boyfriend has been hitting on me, and you're okay with it?"

"Josh and I grow apart. So not the drama. It was time to move on," Kim said, taking a glance at Ron.

Tara put two and two together and playfully said, "And what might you be moving on to?"

"What are you talking about, Tara?" Kim replied.

_And I thought _Ron_ was dense_. Tara opened her mouth to point out the obvious but never got the chance. A semi-truck had jest hopped the curb and was careening across the football field _at Kim and Tara_.

Tara pushed Kim out of the way then jumped out of the way herself. They ducked under the tank the truck was hulling, missing the back wheels by less than an inch.

"KP!" she heard Ron scream.

"I'm fine, Ron," Kim replied as Ron grabbed a hold of her arms to help her stand, "I'm just a little dazed."

Before Kim could recover, the driver of the truck kicked the door open and jumped out. The driver was a guy that gave Tara every nightmare she had for the past two years. He was dripping with hideous green muck.

"Remember me," Gill said.

"You aren't an easy person to forget," Tara answered, "Believe me. I've tried."

"Very funny, Blondie," Gill said, "Just for that, I'll turn you into one of my mutant minions!"

"What a shock," Tara said sarcastically.

"I've come back for my revenge!"

"Again, with the "revenge" thing," Ron said, releasing his grip on Kim, "That's getting _so_ old, double "l"."

"Eat muck, squeeb!"

Tara dodged Gill's muck without trouble. Ron escaped because Kim pushed him out of the way, but Kim herself was trapped in the slime. Tara grabbed Ron and pulled him underneath the bleachers, so that they could formulate a plan.

"Kim! I gotta save Kim," Ron said.

Tara grabbed his arm and put her free hand over his mouth to shut him up and explained, "First, _we_ need a plan. I'll distract Gill so that you can get to Kim."

"Sure you can do it?"

"No," she said, but went anyway.

"Hey, ugly! Yeah, I'm talkin' to you, swamp-thing!" Tara taunted.

Gill replied by spitting muck at Tara. She dodged it.

"Whoa! Watch those supper-looggies, will ya?"

Gill gave three more shots. All of them missed.

"So," Tara continued taunting, "when are going to turn me into your mutant minion?"

That made him mad. He fired so many shots, that Tara lost count at six. They came fast, but she was a little bit faster.

"Will…you…hold…STILL," Gill bit out.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Tara replied.

Gill then noticed that Ron was freeing Kim, so he jumped to the bleachers, where the other cheerleaders were hiding. He tore up the benches and grabbed the nearest cheerleader, Crystal. He jumped on top of the semi's tank and ripped out an opening.

"Did I tell you that this tank holds a mutigenic formula," he said, holding Crystal over the hole he made, "So you'd better-ouff"

Tara jumped up and kicked him in the small of his back. Crystal fell well clear of the hole, but Gill fell strait in. He was immune to the formula, of course; but, when he got out, he was **majorly** P.O.ed.

"WHY…YOU…LITTLE…" Gill shouted, while grabbing Tara and shaking her. Little did both of them know, several drops of the formula splashed onto Tara and would soon take effect.

"Set her down, Gill," Ron said, "Your beef is with me."

After Gill threw Tara aside, Ron shouted, "Hey! I meant gentle-like."

"Shut up, squeeb."

"Stop calling him that you freak!" Kim shouted with rage Tara had never seen in her before.

Kim kicked Gill square in the chest, fallowed by a series of harsh punches in the face.

After giving him the beating of his life, Kim angrily said, "Gill, you know his name is "Ron". I don't want to hear you call him anything else. GOT IT!"

"Yes! Yes! I give."

"Whoa! Where'd that come from?" Ron asked.

"I got sick of people cutting you down, Ron. Why do you let people walk all over you?"

"I've just gotten used to it."

"Don't."

Tara got up; feeling a little dazed herself.

"Thanks for the help, Tara," Ron said, "You look beat. Want me to walk you home?"

Tara would have liked that, but the jealous look she saw in Kim's eyes changed her mind.

"No. I...I'll be fine," she lied.

"O…kay. Thanks again," he replied.

Tara walked away, not feeling well at all. She walked about three blocks when she fell on her hand and knees. That's when she noticed it. Her hands and knees weren't there. Nothing was there. Her body was gone. She placed her hands on her chest. No. Her body was still there, but it was invisible. Tara looked at a window where her reflection _should_ have been, but it wasn't. The reflection of the surrounding environment was there, but not Tara's. Not even her clothes. Tara concentrated on making herself (and her clothing) visible again. Slowly, but surely, she came back to the land of the seen.

_Okay_, she thought, _this is _definitely_ the weirdest thing that ever happened to me._

* * *

There will probably be ten chapters in this story. Review, please. 


	2. Tara's Training

_I don't own Tara, the KP TV show, or FM Static's song "Definitely, Maybe"._

_

* * *

Chapter 2: Tara's Training_

-Friday night-

Mr. North had spent a great deal of money replicating the Ferret Hole from his TV show (The Fearless Ferret). His money wasn't going to go to waste. The cave provided plenty of room for Tara to train herself to hone her new superpowers.

"Why do you need the Ferret Hole again, kid?" North asked.

"The school is helping with the Middleton Days Festival, so we won't have cheer practice all week. I don't want to get rusty," Tara answered.

"Okay, kid. Just remember: you still have to do the chores that you promised to do for me."

"Yes, sir."

North left without a word. He was a real slave driver. Tara wondered how Ron put up with him for so long. The subject of Ron brought a wide range of thoughts into her mind.

_"I used to love him,"_ she thought, _"Do I _still_ love him?"_

Ron was always a touchy subject for her. In the end, she decided that, by the end of the week, she'd figure that out. She put thoughts of the best friend she ever had in the back of her mind and got to work…

-Saturday afternoon-

Felix Renton wheeled up to the Possible residence. He recalled the first time he came here. He was so worried about Ron, that he couldn't appreciate the elegance of the home. He rang the doorbell.

"Oh, hi, Felix," Kim said when she answered the door.

"Hey, Kim," he replied, "I'm here to talk to Ron."

"How'd you know he was here?"

"He has to have spent at least 60 of his life here. Heck, you two could get married and barely be able to tell the difference!" he said, intentionally trying to be loud enough for Ron to hear him from wherever he was in the house.

"Oh, he'd be able to tell the difference, all right," Kim said in an almost playful way, then she sobered and continued, "And I already told you that Ron is just my best friend, nothing more."

"Sure he is. By the way, you're turning a lovely shade of red, Kimmie."

Kim turned and escorted him to the kitchen, where Ron was.

"Hey, Felix," Ron said while high-fiving him, "My main man. How ya doing?"

"Great. Ron, I left one of my controllers at your house and I'd…"

He trailed off when he noticed the fourth person in the room. She was an attractive blond with blue eyes. Felix didn't know her, but she looked familiar somehow.

"Felix, this is Tara, and vice versa," Kim said.

"Nice to meet you, Felix," Tara said, extending her hand.

Felix took it and said, "Same here."

The two strangers then got to know eachother…

_I met a girl named "Tara"_

_And she lived in the heart of America._

_She liked black caddies,_

_Listened to Puff-Daddy,_

_Danced until her legs were sore._

_She worked around the corner_

_At a dinner with a grouchy owner,_

_And her boyfriend's shady,_

_Dates another girl named "Katie"._

_He loves her, definitely maybe._

_Don't think I can take it,_

_Wake me when it's over._

_She's so far away,_

_I wish that it was closer._

_I see her every day,_

_I'm to scared to go over._

_I wonder what she'd say,_

_I barely even know her._

-Sunday afternoon-

Tara was at the mall when she bumped into Josh.

"I'm sorry. I've got to watch where I'm going," she said.

"No," Josh replied, "It's my fault. But at least I get to talk to a beautiful girl."

"Your don't look to bad, yourself," she countered, glad that she didn't have to worry about Kim when she was around Josh.

After they talked some more, Josh asked, "Hey, can I have you number? Maybe we could hang out some time."

Tara smiled and gave it to him.

_And how much longer_

_Will this keep getting stronger?_

_I wonder what she's doin'_

_When I'm singin' myself to sleep._

'_Cause he's a faker,_

_So see ya later!_

_I wonder when she'll realize_

_That she means a lot more to me._

-Monday morning at school-

"Hey, Tara, you doing anything this afternoon?" Felix asked.

"No. Why?"

"Well, me and Ron were going to Bueno Nacho after school. You wanta come with?"

"Sure."

_I saw you in the hallway,_

_When my last class was jest over._

_It was Friday; school was out tonight._

_Everything seems to be all right._

_I said, "Yo. Are you going_

_To the party at the cove?"_

_She said, "He's picking me up at six again,_

_And I don't want to disappoint my boyfriend."_

_And how much longer_

_Will this keep getting stronger?_

_I wonder what she's doin'_

_When I'm singin' myself to sleep._

'_Cause he's a faker,_

_So see ya later!_

_I wonder when she'll realize_

_That she means a lot more to me._

-Monday afternoon at Bueno Nacho-

"…and Kim gave him this flying kung fu weggie," Ron said while motioning the action with his arm, "and he was all like, 'Help me, Shego. Help me.'"

"This Drakken sounds like a total moron," Tara said.

"He must be to think he can beat the Possible/Stoppable team," Felix said.

_As she's starin' at his picture hanging in her locker._

_She's showin' all the girls all the things that he bought her._

_I saw what really happened all those times he went for water,_

_When we were at the movie theater watchin' "Harry Potter"._

_He had his hands on every single girl he laid his eyes on._

_Hate to brake it to ya; he's a pylon._

_And even when he kissed her,_

_He was lookin' over, starin' at her sister._

-Tuesday morning at school-

"…Tara, I was wondering," Josh tried to say.

"What?" she asked.

"Would you like to go to the Middleton Days Festival with me, as my…date?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Cool."

_And how much longer_

_Will this keep getting stronger?_

_I wonder what she's doin'_

_When I'm singin' myself to sleep._

'_Cause he's a faker,_

_So see ya later!_

_I wonder when she'll realize_

_That she means a lot more to me._

-Wednesday morning at school-

For the um-teenth time that week, Tara ran into Felix. The had several classes that were very close to each other. Tara wondered how come she never recognized him.

"Tara," he asked, "You going to the Middleton Days Festival?"

"Yes, with Josh Mankey."

"A date?"

"Is their something wrong with that?"

"No. Sorry to sound so…against it."

Little did she know, Felix wanted to ask her to go to the festival with him.

_I met a girl named "Tara"_

_And she lived in the heart of America._

_She liked black caddies,_

_Listened to Puff-Daddy,_

_Danced until her legs were sore._

_She worked around the corner_

_At a dinner with a grouchy owner,_

_And her boyfriend's shady,_

_Dates another girl named "Katie"._

_He loves her, definitely maybe._

* * *

When I heard FM Static's song "Definitely, Maybe" I immediately thought of the Tara from Kim Possible (FYI: it's a Christian band). Just as before, I'd love to hear any opinions on other powers you think Tara has. _Chapter 3: The Plan_ will be coming in some time before January 24th (sorry to make you wait so long, but I'm starting classes this week). Until then, R & R Chapter 2. 


	3. Aurora the Mercenary

_I don't own Tara or KP_

_

* * *

Chapter 3: Aurora the Mercenary, the Igniter of Daybreak_

Tara swung her bo left and right. She had already practiced her cheerleading agility; now she was up to her karate skills. She started karate so that she could defend herself against any indecent guys that wouldn't respect her privacy. Not that she ever needed to execute them, she just wanted to be save. Now she'd practice those skills for another reason.

She decided that she'd become a mercenary, like Kim and Ron. She also decided how she felt about Ron. She loved him, but not the way that Kim loved him. Ron was more like a brother to Tara.

Tara's real brother was a bit of a jerk. Ron reminded her of how Marty used to be. He was carefree, extremely kind, and very funny. Ever since Marty met his girlfriend, Reina, he drifted away from his sister. It broke Tara's heart.

Tara's swings got even more severe as she thought about her jerk of a brother. He was now into his second year at Lowerton University with _her_. Reina Needlemire. Her name alone filled Tara with anger. She took Tara's brother away from her!

Tara hoped that Ron would never change, like Marty did. She shifted her thoughts from her real brother to her serged brother. She knew that he cared for Kim, and that Kim cared for Ron. She could tell. Heck, **everyone** could tell, except the two of them.

_Well,_ Tara thought, _if they can't realize it on their own, I'll just have to help them out._

–the next morning, Thursday–

"Hey, Kim," Tara said to lone teen in one of the halls of Middleton High.

"Hi, Tara," Kim said, "Heard that you and Josh are dating."

Tara smiled. Technically, Tara and Josh weren't dating. They were just going out on one date Friday. How'd Kim know? Monique! Ever since Kim's best girl friend moved to Middleton, rumors spread like wildfire.

"Yeah," Tara replied, "But I want to–"

"Kim," some kid, who just appeared on the computer screen in Kim's locker, interrupted.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked.

"Shego just broke Drakken out of jail," Wade said, paying no regard to the other girl.

"That's bad. So what are they up to?"

"Don't know yet," Wade continued, "But I'll let you know when I find something out."

Kim closed the locker door after Wade finished.

"Now, what were you saying?" she asked Tara.

"You sure you're over Josh?"

"Of course. And I, for one, am glad that he's moving on."

_An excellent set up,_ Tara thought, then said, "What about you? Are you trying to "move on" too?"

"What do you mean? Are you saying that I'm crushing on someone?"

"I _know _you are, Kim," Tara said, noticing a slight blush in Kim's cheeks, "So-o-o-o, who is he? Huh? Is he cute?"

"Tar-a," Kim exclaimed, "I'm not telling you."

"Is it...RON?"

Kim's cheeks flushed a brighter red that matched her shirt, "What? I am _not_ crushing on Ron!"

"You so ARE."

"So not."

"So so."

"So _not_."

"So _so_."

"So not!"

"So so!"

"So NOT!"

"Oh hey, Ron," Tara said, standing back to watch the show.

"Hey, Tara," Ron replied, then turned to Kim and said, "KP, what are you two arguing about."

"Nothing, Ron," Kim said before Tara could speak, "Just a difference of opinion. It's girl suff."

"Okay," Ron said, not sounding convinced, "Oh, Kim, we'd better get to class, or we'll spend some quality time together in detention."

"Yeah," Kim said, "Let's go."

Tara grabbed Kim's arm and whispered into her ear, "So _so_."

Kim growled and walked away.

–that afternoon at school–

"I'm not sure about Josh, Tara," Felix said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I don't know. I just think he's "bad road"."

"So I should base who I date on your hunches?"

"No, I just...look, I don't want to see him break your heart. Just be careful. Okay?"

"Sure, I will," Tara said as Felix left, then she saw Josh.

"Uh, Tara," Josh said sheepishly.

"What is it, Josh?" Tara asked.

"I...um...have to take care of my sick little sister, Jena, tomorrow afternoon; so we'll have to cancel our date," he said sadly, "My dad's out of town, and my mother has to go to a meeting; so that leaves me to look after one sick little girl. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, Josh. I understand."

"It is?" Josh said, sounding surprised, "Hey, how's Saturday work for you? We could see a movie."

"Cool. But could we start by hitting the food court at the mall?"

"I'm down with that. Pike you up at your house at six?"

"No and yes. Let's meat up at six, but at the mall."

Tara wasn't exactly ready to introduce Josh to her mother.

"Cool."

"Yeah."

–later at Tara's house–

Tara sewed up her brother's old Halloween costume so that it would fit her. It was a pure black Zorro costume. But with a bright white star sewn into the front of the shirt. Tara had cut the cape short (at the waist) to keep it from getting in her way. Her hair was tied into a pony tail for the same reason. Her cape and her hair hung down along with the bands from the knot of her mask. Over the top of her mask was the traditional Zorro hat. On her hands she wore a pair of Kimstyle gloves. Around her waist and right shoulder were two belts that held nothing, save the five-foot long pipe that she'd use as a bo.

"Now," Tara said to herself while looking in the mirror, "all I need is a name."

First she made a list of her powers.

1: Invisibility. She could bend light to make herself and anything she touched invisible. But only for a short period of time.

2: Refection focus. She could redirect light into a specific direction. Her favorite way to utilize this trick was use the palms of her hands as flashlights. She could also focus light into a tight laser beam. That would be useful when she needed to cut metal chains or locks.

3: Enhanced senses. Her eyes could adjust to sudden light intensity shifts faster, and she could see farther and clearer. Her senses of hearing, smell, and touch had also improved.

"Okay," she said, looking over the list, "it needs to be something that is frightening for criminals, but comforting for innocent bystanders. It also needs to make people think of light."

She got her thesaurus and looked up light. Brightener? Not threatening enough. Illuminator? A bit dull. Igniter? Maybe. Kindle? Spark? Nope and nope. She decided to look up sunrise. Dawn? To natural. Daybreak? Kinda cool. Matins? She didn't even know what that was. Aurora? Perfect. It was mysterious, a little scary, and feminine (something she really wanted in her mercenary name). Aurora the Mercenary, the Igniter of Daybreak. Most of the super heros from her brother's comic books hade multiple names, so why not her?

_I am dawn for the fallen,_

_I am light for those in darkness,_

_I am the Igniter of Daybreak,_

_I am Aurora the Mercenary!_

* * *

Super cool. I know I said that the name of this chapter would be "The Plan", but I think you'll agree that this one is much better. I'd like to thank The Wild Ambition for the review; it's what inspired me to change the title of the chapter. So keep reviewing. 


	4. Middleton Days

_I don't own Tara or KP_

_

* * *

Chapter 4: Middleton Days_

–Friday afternoon at school–

"Pst, Monique?" Ron said from behind a Middleton Days parade float while in his Kosher Dilly mascot outfit.

"Kosher Dilly?" she exclaimed.

"Is the coast clear?" Ron asked.

Monique looked around and said, "Clear for what?"

Ron came out from behind the float and said, "It's Kim. She's crushing on me."

"Kim's crushing? On you?"

"Yes. And it's freaking me out!"

"Are you sure you're not just **majorly **misinterpreting?" she asked.

_Yeah right,_ Ron thought then said, "Trust me on this one, Monique. Kim's got it _bad_ for Ron."

Monique gave him a weird look and said, "And that's a bad thing?"

Ron was surprised by the question, but more surprised that he didn't have a strait answer.

"I don't know," he said, "It's not like I haven't thought about this." _Thought about it? You dream about it!_ "I mean who _hasn't_, I'm just..."

"In a pickle?" Monique said while giggling.

"How I rue the day I ever volunteered Kosher Dilly duty," Ron whispered angrily.

"You want my advise?"

_Why else would I talk to you about this, Monique,_ Ron thought but said, "Yes. Okay."

"Loose the pickle suit," she said.

_Aren't you going to take this seriously?_ "No. Not just yet. I gotta go. And if you see Kim; you didn't see me. Got it!?"

"And what if Kim sees me seeing you?"

"Wha?" Ron said, feeling very confused.

When Monique pointed behind him, he figured it out. "AH, KIM!" he shouted.

"Ronnie," Kim said in a cute voice, "I've got a little favor to ask you."

Their was barely any physical contact between the two of them, but Ron was suddenly feeling very warm.

He loosened the opening of the pickle suit and said, "Um, sorry, KP. I was just LEAVING."

He ran away. The Kosher Dilly outfit felt very warm, so he ditched it. He tried to think about what Monique said, but that was hard to do while Kim was chasing him. He needed some time alone to think about this. He looked behind him. He lost her.

_Okay, Ron, _he thought, _so is their anything wrong with Kim l-l-lo-caring for you?_

Suddenly, Kim was right in front of him.

_Darn. How does she _do_ that?_

Ron ran, again. He had Kim pegged on speed, but Kim had agility on her side. She kept up with several jumps a springs. On top of that, Ron was slowing down. Partly because he was getting tired, and partly because he was curious about what Kim would do once she caught him. Kim jumped in front of him and opened her locker door to block his escape.

"Now," she said playfully, "about that favor..."

"Look, Kim..." he tried to say something, but found that he had no idea what to say.

He tried to get away. He knew the second he tried to slip past her that his escape plan was doomed to failure. Kim grabbed his arm a pulled him close to her.

While she did this she said, "Tonight is the night of the big Middleton Days Festival and I don't have a date."

As Kim grasped Ron's hands, he felt his heart race. Kim had grabbed his hands before, but this time it wasn't to yank him out of a room or pull him out of a pit. It was an intimate thing to her this time. And it made Ron very nervous.

"Date? You want to go to the festival as my _date_," he managed to say.

"I thought you'd never ask," Kim said dreamily.

_WHOA,_ Ron thought, _Major misinterpretation_._ Easy to fix. Right?_

"Wait, but I…" Ron tried to say, but was stopped by a kiss from Kim.

What!? Kim was _kissing_ him. He was totally shocked. But that quickly faded when he realized that Kim was **kissing** him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as he kissed her right back. He knew that Kim had kissed other guys in the past, but this was his first. It was amazing.

He thought he heard Wade say something, but Ron really wasn't paying attention to anything; except the beautiful young women in his arms. After what seemed like an eternity Kim released him. Ron opened his arms and let himself fall to the floor with a thud. At the moment his vocabulary was reduced to one word.

"Boo-yah," he whispered silently.

He heard Kim giggle sweetly and say, "Guess what the sitch is, Wade?"

As Kim helped Ron stand, he heard the eleven-year-old genius say something about the kimmunicator; but all Ron could focus on was Kim's deep emerald green eyes.

"Great, Wade," Kim said, obviously she wasn't pay attention either.

"Whatever you say, man," Ron said.

Kim brought her face close to Ron's and rubbed her nose against his while saying, "I'm going to get ready for tonight."

Kim purred at Ron then slinked off. _She's so fine, she's so fine, she's so fine she blows my mind!_ Ron thought.

"W-what's going on? This isn't normal! Hello?" Wade shouted.

Ron closed the door to Kim's locker and said, "Later, Wade. I'll explain it all…later."

Wade finally shut up, leaving Ron to his thoughts. He sighed contently as he reviewed what just happened between him and Kim. That was _definitely_ a pro to dating Kim, she was a great kisser.

"Well, you seemed to be enjoying yourself," said a familiar voice.

"Oh. Hey, Felix. I…uh…didn't see you," Ron replied.

Ron's friend laughed and said, "It about time!"

"For what?"

"You…Kim…everyone _knows_ that you two were made for each other."

It was then that Ron realized that Kim not only kissed him, but she kissed him in the hall _where everyone could see them_.

_Whoa,_ Ron thought, _I'm going to have to seriously think about this._

—that evening at the Middleton Days Festival—

Aurora stood in the tree and watched for trouble. Tara couldn't come to the parade because her date was canceled, but that did give Aurora a chance to test her powers in the field. Aurora caught a glance of Kim and Ron sitting on a bench together. Kim was warring a slimming black dress, but Ron had on his regular street clothes.

_Kim must really be into Ron,_ the superhero thought, _to dress up for him like that._

She tried to listen in to their conversation (she couldn't help herself), but that was hard with all the noise around her.

"…I'm being serious here, KP," Ron said, "Dating could…" something Tara couldn't hear.

"Things should never be complicated," Kim said.

"I thought so too. That's why I think we should just…um…" Ron stammered.

Tara could hear the tears in Kim's eyes as she said, "You're braking up with me?"

"Yes, NO. Well,…yeah. But, ya know, don't get…upset."

"Oh, I knew it. I knew it! I knew it!" Kim said as she stood up and run off with tears in her eyes.

Aurora was surprised at Ron. Whatever made him decide to brake up with Kim? Before she could decide what to do, Ron grunted.

"The kimmunicator?" he said.

"Ah-ha," some scientist said, grabbing the device out of Ron's hands, "SPY!"

"What?" Ron said, "No. I've been wondering where that was."

"No spies?" the doctor, professor, or whatever he was said while examining the kimmunicator, "This looks a lot like my moodulator controller."

_I don't like the sound of that,_ Aurora thought.

"You mean this video game?" Ron asked, holding something that bore a striking resemblance to the kimmunicator.

"This is no game."

"That explains why I couldn't win."

"This controls my moodulators."

"Mood-ulators?" Ron said, "Is that a word I should know?"

"Wait," the doc said, "I remember you. You're Kim Possible's friend, um, Ron Stoppable. Right?"

"You remembered my name?" Ron shouted, "Booyah! But I'm still in the dark about those modulators."

The doctor messed with the controller for a few seconds and said, "Ah, moodulator #1 has been attached to your friend. You see, the moodulators amplify emotions and exterminate the desire to suppress them."

The two had been walking in the direction that Kim ran as they talked, and Aurora followed them.

"So…you mean this device had compete control of Kim the _entire_ time?" Ron asked.

"Precisely," the doctor answered, "With just the press of a button…"

"I'll press that button," said a blue skinned man who jumped out of the bushes and grabbed the controller.

"DRAKKEN!" Ron exclaimed.

Aurora went into action. She jumped out of the tree she was in, only to land in the bushes. Thorn bushes. _Nice work, you klutz._

A lot was said that she couldn't hear. By the time she got out of the bush, she was to late.

"NO ONE dumps Kim Possible," she heard Kim shout.

"Braking up is _so_ not easy," Ron said before running.

"A scorned woman," Drakken said, "the perfect weapon."

_That insensitive jerk!_

"If she's warring moodulator #1, than where's the second one?" the doc asked.

"The…second one?" Drakken said, "Oh no."

"DRAKKEN!!!" a very angry voice said.

Drakken ran as a women dressed in green and black attacked him. It must have been Shego, Drakken's cohort in evil. Aurora became visible again and approached the doctor.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Not important. How do I turn off those moodulator chips?" she asked.

"That Dr. Drakken fried the controls, so now Kim Possible and that other woman are now locked—"

"In a frenzy of rage," Aurora finished, "I got that, doc. Where's the off switch?"

"It was here," he said holding up the controller, "To shut them off now, you'd have to fry the circuitry directly."

"I'm on it," she said and dashed off without a word.

It took a while for her to find Kim. And when she did, she was surprised at what she found. Ron was in front of her, warring some sort of pickle suit. But that wasn't what was weird.

"Are you still upset?" Ron said while shielding himself with his hands.

"So not the drama," Kim said while holding something in her hand, the moodulator Aurora guessed.

"So, Kim Possible," Drakken said, "you were lucky this time."

"You might want to be careful," Kim replied to the villain.

"Ha. You're threatening _me_?"

"No," Ron said with a smile on his face, "but Shego still has ma-jor moodulator issues."

"Drakken!" Shego shouted.

"Mommy," Drakken said, then ran, "No wait. Shego, stop. I'm sorry. I'll make you dinner. Please stop."

_I guess I should save him,_ Aurora thought, so she went after the two.

She did a hand spring and landed between Shego and Drakken.

"Try counting to ten, will you," she said.

"Out…of…my…way!" Shego bit out while charging plasma through her hands.

"Sorry, can't."

Shego set a blast strait at Aurora, but she was able to redirect it, thanks to her powers.

"That the best you got?" Aurora asked the older woman.

Shego charged at Aurora without thought. But the younger woman was ready. She jumped over Shego and kicked her to knock her down. Aurora caught a glimpse of the moodulator on Shego's neck. _She had to ware her hair long_. Shego tried to role over, but Aurora wouldn't let her. She stood on top of the woman as she surgically removed the chip. Aurora then hit Shego in the left temple, knocking her out.

"You owe me one, Drak," Aurora said while walking towards the criminal, "She'll be back to normal when she wakes up."

"Wh—who are you?" the doctor managed to ask.

"Me? I am dawn for the fallen, I am light for those in darkness, I am the Igniter of Daybrake, I am Aurora the Mercenary! Turn yourself in, and tell all the crooks that Aurora has come to Middleton."

Aurora then dashed off a disappeared in mid-jump to freak Drakken out. It worked.

* * *

Two very long chapters at once. sighs in relief Sorry it isn't going to be a R/T fanfic, but Tara _will_ get a great guy in the end, trust me. I know the fight scene was short; the next one will be good, I promise. This chapter (and the previous one) occurred during the events of "Emotion Sickness". I didn't make any changes to the episodes plot; I just told this part of it from Tara's perspective. I've thought about what I want to do with this story, and their will be about twenty chapters. _Chapter 5: Is it Love?_ will be up before January 31st. R&R, please. 


	5. Is It Love?

_I don't own KP, as always._

_

* * *

Chapter 5: Is It Love?_

"You're sure about this, Ron?" Kim asked at the stoop of her house.

"Well, braking up with you seemed like the right thing to do. Especially, now that I know your crush on me was mostly caused by the moodulator," Ron answered.

"I already told you that I really have been crushing on you," she interrupted, "I have been ever since I broke up with Josh two months ago. The moodulator just brought those emotions out in the open, where I prefer them to be."

Ron gulped then continued, "Um...well, I'm not sure if I feel the same way about you. Let me establish that their's **nothing** wrong with the way you look, Kim. In fact, that's why I'm not sure if I really like you beyond being friends. I'd like some time to figure out what's going on with my emotions. Okay?"

"So not the drama, Ron. I'll be waiting for you."

"Not really helping, KP," he said, then he kissed her on the cheek, "Uh...'night, Kim."

"Good night, Ron," Kim said, then a few seconds after closing the door said, "Yes!" _At least that's progress._

–Saturday, after Temple–

As Ron walked up to Rabbi Katz he noticed that some of the girls at temple were giving him interesting looks. First he failed to notice that Tara liked him, now all the girls at Temple. Ron felt like such a looser. Kim had been crushing on him for two months, and he noticed just now. Kim, his best friend who never lied to him. Now that he though about it, it was quite obvious that Kim had been crushing on him. He needed advise, and Rabbi Katz was his best choice.

"Um, Rabbi Katz?"

"Yes, Ronald," he replied.

"There's this girl I know and I think I might, kind of, _like_ her...as more then just a friend," Ron said nervously, "And she's, well, very attractive..."

"And you're not sure if you admire her for who she is or if you just attracted to her," Rabbi Katz finished for him.

"Uh, yeah," Ron said, feeling a bit confused, "How can I tell adoration from attraction?"

"One thing you can do is write a list of things you like about this girl. If there are more physical traits then mental or spiritual traits, then you only find her attractive. And if not then...well...you like her for who she is."

"Hey. That's great advice. Thanks," Ron said then saw that his parents were waiting for him, "Gotta go."

After getting home, Ron immediately went to the Possible house. He already knew that Kim wasn't there, but he wanted to talk to her dad. He rang the doorbell, and, to his satisfaction, Kim's dad answered.

"Ronald," he said, "I'm sorry, but Kimmie isn't here. She said she was meting Monique at the mall."

"Actually, Mr. Dr. P," Ron replied, "I wanted to talk to you."

"Well come in," the older man said while leading Ron to the kitchen.

"Uh, did Kim say anything about last night to you?" Ron asked.

"She usually doesn't tell me how her dates go, but she did see she had fun with you."

_That's a given,_ Ron thought, _Kim and I always have fun together._

"And she didn't say it like usually says it after going places with you," he continued, "She said it in a dreamy way I've rarely heard in her. You didn't...?"

"Of course not!" Ron shouted (for once figuring out what someone was going to say before he said it), "I was weirded-out enough by going out on a date with her! Not to mention that little "black hole" threat of yours."

"Sorry, Ronald," He saidwhile laughing,"What did you want to ask?"

"Well, I'm not so sure if dating Kim is the best step for us. She and I have already talked about it, but I've got to decide if breaking up with her is the right thing to do. How long did you know your wife before you started dating her?"

"I knew her for about four years before I seriously thought about dating her. Even then, it took me three months to get enough courage to actually ask her."

"So, you guys were friends?"

"Yes, Ronald."

"Weren't you afraid that dating would wreck your friendship."

"I was, but it didn't. In fact we became better friends after dating, and even better friends after we got married."

"Um, Mr. Dr. P, marriage is quiet far from my mind at this time," Ron said, suddenly getting an image of the man walking his daughter down the isle towards him (a very pleasant image), "Right now, I'm just thinking about the possibility of a second date."

"Remember this, Ronald: dating relationships (and marriages) are best between friends."

"One more question: can I borrow some paper? I've got to write something down."

"Certainly, Ronald," he said, handing Ron a piece of paper and a pen, "And, by the way, I wouldn't trust anyone more with my Kimmie-cub then you, Ron."

"Thanks, Mr. Dr. P," Ron said as the older man walked out of the room.

"Now what?" Rufus said.

"I write down what I like about Kim, and see if I like her…appearance or if I like her personality," Ron answered.

He then began to write.

_Red hair (the first thing I notice about her)_

_Lovely smile (I can't help but smile back, even if I'm not happy)_

_Smart_

_Athletic_

_Creative (I'm one of the few people who knows that)_

_Shining emerald green eyes_

_Officious (she knows how to lead)_

_Determined (she goes after what she wants)_

_Helpful (she's always there for me when I need her or want her around)_

_Truthful (I could count the number of times she's lied to me on one hand, if I were keeping track)_

_Supportive (she backs me up, even when she doesn't agree with what I'm doing)_

_Daring (she's willing to take a risk for me)_

_She likes having me around (not many people do)_

_Great kisser!!!_

"Okay," he said, then counted the physical traits, "one, two, three (athletic, I guess), four,…five. Only five? How many other traits? One, two, three—wait that's one of her _negative_ traits (officious): she keeps bossing me around. Oh, well, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine. Nine! Wow! I guess I do like Kim for who she is. Why not? I love her so much, I even like her negative traits. Oh…my…gosh! I just said that I love my best friend! What do I do?!"

Rufus climbed up Ron's shirt, getting in his face, and said, "Tell her."

—Minutes later at the mall—

"What do you think, Monique?" Kim asked her best girl friend.

"Well," Monique said, looking over the new outfit Kim was considering to buy, "it's _definitely_ the perfect choice for getting attention from that special someone…"

"Monique," Kim said, glancing at the red-top and wondering if it would grab Ron's attention, "I told you already that I'm not trying to impress Ron. He's trying to figure out how he feels about me."

"Then, girl, you're just trying to help him along. There's nothing wrong with buying that to get Ron to notice what a good looking girl you are. He already has. Believe me. I've seen how he's been looking at you when he thinks you aren't looking."

As Kim smoothed out the brown pants that went perfectly with the top she asked, "Are you saying that you think Ron _loves_ me?"

"If the shoe fits, ware it."

"Kim," said a voice, the sound of witch made her face light up.

It was Ron! And in his hand he held a small bouquet of red flowers. Kim knew, without him telling her, that they were for her. But did he realize that flowers were a _boyfriend_ present? Kim hoped so.

"I got these for you, KP," Ron said, extending the flowers.

After Kim took them Monique slipped into the shadows. _Thank you,_ Kim thought at Monique.

"Uh, Kim," Ron said while grabbing her free left hand (her right was holding the flowers), "we've been friends for a long time and I…well…"

As Ron held her hand, Kim's heart raced. He grabbed her hands before. But this time it wasn't to save her from an exploding dooms-day devise or some laser canon. It was an intimate thing to him.

"It's okay, Ron," she said lovingly, "You can tell me anything."

"I love you, Kimberly Anne Possible."

"Wha—eep," Kim said as Ron grabbed her and pulled her into a dip like in one of those romantic movies.

"Ron, I—" Kim said, but was silenced by Ron's lips touching hers.

Kim wrapped her arms around Ron and kissed right back. She ran her left hand through his tousled, blond hair and put some passion into the kiss. It was a wonderful experience. After what seemed like an eternity, he released her. At the time, Kim's vocabulary was reduced to one word.

"Wow," she said dreamily, "I…I…I love you too, Ronald Jonathan Stoppable."

"So," Ron said, helping her to stand again, "I guess this makes you my _girlfriend_."

"Mmm-hmmm."

"Booyah! I'm dating a popular girl!" Ron shouted, "Hey, what do you say we catch a movie?"

"Sounds great, but I'm not finished with my shopping," Kim said, "By the way, what do think of this outfit?"

"I love it," Ron said eagerly.

"I'll buy it, and ware it tonight."

"Coolio."

* * *

The only chapter without Tara. I thought I should focus on Kim and Ron's relationship for at least one chapter. The next one (_Chapter 6: The Girl of My Dreams_) will be up before February 11th. It'll be a song-ficchapter. Please R & R. 


	6. The Girl of My Dreams

_I don't own KP or Hawk Nelson's song "Every Little Thing"._

_

* * *

Chapter 6: The Girl of My Dreams_

"Hey, Kim," Josh called.

Tara didn't feel jealous, but she was a little tweaked at Josh. He seemed to have trouble letting go of the fact that Kim just wasn't his girl anymore. Given that this was Tara's first date with him, but, if he didn't stop talking about Kim, she'd explode. She hoped running into Kim at the mall's food court (though she didn't know Kim was there at first) would help make things clear to him.

"Oh, hi, Josh," Kim replied, "I didn't see you there. Of course, I wasn't _looking_ for you."

_"Oo-oo,"_ Tara thought, _"dissed."_

"So," Josh said, not picking up the hint that Kim really didn't want to talk to him, "what have you been up to?"

"Well, I'm here with my _new_ boyfriend," Kim said, dropping another hint for Josh to stop talking to her.

"Hey, KP," Ron said, bringing some food from the burger place (Kim must have convinced him not to go to Bueno Nacho somehow), "Oh, hi, Tara. How you doing, Mo-Mankey?"

"Good. Just hanging with my new girl," he said, then turned to Kim, "I never settle for second best."

Looking ready to kill Josh, Ron shouted, "NOW YOU SEE HERE! Say whatever you want about me, but **no one** insults my Kimmie. GOT IT, MONKEY BOY!"

"What?" Josh said nervously, "You mean that _you_ are Kim's new boyfriend?"

_"Are all guys this dense, or just the ones I know?"_ Tara thought, but said, "Doy, Josh. Why are you so surprised? It was obvious they'd get together some day."

"Well, Josh," Kim chimed in, "I don't settle for second best, either. That's why I'm here with Ron. Let's go, Ron."

As the two walked away, Josh asked, "What could she possibly see in that loser?"

"Love, joy, peace, patience, kindness, goodness, faithfulness, gentleness, and self-control?" Tara chimed, "And if she heard you call Ron a loser, she'd knock your block off."

"Well, then. It's a good thing she didn't hear me. Isn't it?"

Suddenly, Tara burst in laughter.

"Did I say something funny?" Josh asked.

"It's just that," Tara said, taking deep breathes, "those traits I listed are from a Bible verse I memorized way back when I was in Sunday School (Galatians 5:22-23, if you want to know)."

_I saw her yesterday,_

_And I never felt the feeling_

_Like the one I felt today._

_And now-ow_

_It's taking over me._

_I've never met anyone like you_

'_Cause I could never find the words to write you._

—Sunday, at Kim's church (just before the service started)—

Ron was glad this wasn't a formal church. That meant that he could ware his street clothes, and didn't have to don anything like a tux. Not that he hated tuxedoes, he just preferred to ware more natural clothes (for him, at least).

"Kim," the pastor said, "Who's your friend?"

"This is Ron," Kim said, presenting him, "Ron, this is Pastor Ron Vestrand."

"Hey. We have the same name," Ron (Kim's boyfriend, Ron) said.

"Good to meet you, Ron," the pastor said, shaking his hand, "Kim has told me a lot about you."

_She-e-e's been on my mind._

_(She's working overtime)_

_She's got perfect reasons;_

_Said she'd love to talk to Jesus._

_I-I-I think I believe her, when she says,_

"_Life could be so simple, if we all just learned to pray."_

—Monday, at school—

Kim noticed that people were staring at them. It's not like Kim never walked to school with Ron before. She did it every day. Well, it was a little deferent this time. They were walking arm in arm.

The best reaction was from Bonnie, who said, "WHAT! Kim and _Ron_! What could she see in him?"

Kim could think of a thousand different things to say, but decided to say, "Well, for one: he's a great kisser."

She thought Bonnie would faint. It was very gratifying to see her flip out at seeing Kim with Ron. But "Bon-Bon" was going to have to get used to it. Everyone was.

_She's got every little thing I wanted,_

_And it still feels just like the day it started._

_I said goodbye to the brokenhearted,_

_And I could never…express the way_

_I felt before tonight._

—Tuesday, at lunch—

It's not like Ron had never seen Kim before, it's just that he had noticed what a beautiful women she'd become. More so then before. He was enamored by every little move she made. Each one was filled with grace and strength.

"Hey, Stoppable," Brick said, "Congratulations on getting Kim Possible. I take back all those times I called you a loser."

"Thanks, Brick, but Kim's not some prize to be won. She's a wonderful person, and I love her."

_She sits there all alone;_

_She's reading from the chapter_

_That she sometimes calls her own._

_And now-ow_

_She's taking over me,_

'_Cause this girl I once rejected_

_Has now become the girl of my dreams!_

—Wednesday, after school—

"Hey, KP," Ron said (as if anyone else would call her that), "I've got a great idea for a date Friday night."

"Really?" Kim said, lighting up at Ron actually making plans, "Where?"

"It's a secret."

"Oh, come on. Tell me."

"No, Kim. Just ware something nice. Ya know, something along the lines of that black dress you wore on our first date."

Kim was satisfied (for now) with what Ron told her.

_She's got every little thing I wanted,_

_And it still feels just like the day it started._

_I said goodbye to the brokenhearted,_

_And I could never…express the way_

_I felt before tonight._

—Thursday, at lunch—

"Come on, Ron," Kim said while "puppy dog pouting", "just a hint. Pwetty pwease."

"Give it up, girl," Monique said, "That boy is not cracking."

"Why do you want to know were I'm taking you Friday?" Ron asked, "I thought you loved surprises, except when they're from Drakken."

"I do," Kim said, "but I love ruining them even more."

_She's not an ordinary girl,_

_I can see it in her eyes._

_I'm just an ordinary boy,_

_God must have heard my prayers last night!_

—Friday, 1800 hours (that's 6 O' clock to you and me)—

Kim's dress was a nice blue one with no accessories. Ron had one for her. It was a golden necklace (that he bought with some of the "leftovers" from his naco-royalties-check thing). She squealed in joy when she saw it. It wasn't really very impressive, but Kim loved it anyway. Ron knew because she told him at least seven times.

Kim held on tightly to his waist, which she really didn't need to do, as he drove his scooter to their destination.

"Okay, KP," he said, after they got there, "open your beautiful green eyes."

Kim snickered a little, opened her eyes, and said in shock, "Ron, this is the most exclusive restaurant in town! How'd you get reservations!"

"A good magician _never_ reveals his secrets, my love," Ron said, then, seemingly, pulled a rose (with the thorns removed) out of nowhere and placed it in her hair above her ear, "A flower for the lovely lady."

_She-e-e's been on my mind._

_(She's working overtime)_

_She's got perfect reasons;_

_Said she'd love to talk to Jesus._

_I-I-I think I believe her, when she says,_

"_Life could be so simple, if we all just learned to pray."_

"Come on, Ron," Kim insisted, "tell me how you did it."

"Kim," Ron replied, "can't you just sit back and enjoy yourself?"

"You're right. This is silly. Forgive me?"

"Without a doubt. Would you like to dance while we wait for our dinner?"

"But, Ron, this place doesn't let people—"

She was cut off by the start of elegant music.

"I've made arrangements for it to be aloud tonight, my dear," Ron said with a British accent, "Shall we?"

_Every little thing I wanted,_

_And it still feels just like the day it started._

_So say goodbye to the brokenhearted,_

_And I could never…express the way_

_I felt before tonight._

The dancing was incredible. Kim wished this night would never stop. She never found out how Ron got those reservations. The only way to get them was to create some alternate universe where you already _had_ reservations. But, currently, Kim didn't care how he did it. She was more focused on those pretty brown eyes of his.

_She's not an ordinary girl,_

_I can see it in her eyes._

_I'm just an ordinary boy,_

_God must have heard my prayers last night…_

* * *

Well, you like it? R R please. You'll find out why I upped the rating to PG-13 in _Chapter 7: The Prom_ (coming in before February 22nd). It's probably not for the reason you're thinking of. 


	7. The Prom

_I don't own KP or Tara._

_

* * *

Chapter 7: The Prom_

Tara was walking down the halls of Middleton High. The prom would be in three days, and she'd already picked out a dress that would knock Josh's socks off. She made her way to Josh's locker, while heading for cheer practice, so that they could finalize their plans.

She became furious when she saw Josh talking to another girl.

_Hold up, Tara,_ she thought, _I mean, he's just talking with her. Nothing wrong with that. It's not like he's—_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Josh do what she feared he'd do. He **kissed** the other girl! NOW Tara was mad!

"Josh," Tara shouted, "what…do…you…think…you're…**doing**!"

"Tara," Josh said in shock, "I can explain…we were just…uh…"

"I know perfectly well what's happening here!" she answered, "CONCETER YOURSELF _DUMPED_!"

Tara ran off crying. She didn't care about cheer practice anymore. She didn't care about anything. She just needed some place where she could dump all her sorrows. She didn't even see Felix—her eyes were so full of tears.

"Tara, what's wrong?" he asked.

"You were right, Felix," Tara said through her tears, "Josh was seeing another girl behind my back. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

"Tara," he said, gently taking her hand, "It's not your fault."

"Is _so_!"

"No…it's not," he paused (Tara could swear he was bracing himself), "It's _his_ fault; no one else's. He's going to realize what a smart, kind, caring, and beautiful person you are, and regret ever taking you for granted for the rest of his life. In my mind, because of this, Josh is nothing but a loser."

"You're such a good friend," Tara said, wiping the tears off her face and wrapping her arms around his neck, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

—Prom night—

Ron couldn't see what the big was. Why was he so worried about this? He always went to school dances with Kim. But this time it'd be an official **date**!

"Go," Rufus encouraged Ron.

Ron rang the doorbell and Kim's mom answered it.

"Come in, Ron," she said cheerfully, "Kim, Ron's here!"

"I'll be down in a minute," Kim called back.

"Go on and sit down, Ron," the older Possible woman said.

"Thanks, Mrs. Dr. P," Ron said, sitting down.

Kim couldn't see what the big was. Why was she so worried about this? She always went to school dances with Ron. But this time it'd be a real _date_! She had taken hours to find the exact right look to go with her prom dress. And, even now, she wasn't sure. Ron's arrival only frazzled her more. She settled for her current look and walked downstairs.

"Ready or not, here I come," Kim said.

_God, please let him like my attire,_ she prayed.

Ron stood up and turned, so that he could see Kim walk down the stairs. He eyes widened when he saw her. She was wearing a bright red, v-neck dress with incredibly thin straps over her shoulders (revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath the dress). The skirt of the dress ended halfway down her thighs, but had v-shaped "cut-outs" on the sides revealing even more of her long, slender legs. She wore the same red bracelets and earrings that she wore on their first date. Her deep red lips and eye shadow made her brilliant green eyes seem to just pop out. It toke all the self control in Ron to keep from drooling as he extended the single red rose in his hand to Kim.

"Thank you," Kim said, taking the rose, "Do you like the dress."

Ron nodded.

"Let's ride," Kim said, "Could you get my jacket?"

As Ron did, Kim's dad said to him, "Have Kimmie home by midnight, or…"

"Black hole deep. Got it, Mr. Dr. P."

By the time they reached the school, Ron had managed to regain his composer, only to lose it again after Kim removed her jacket and revealed her splendor once again.

_Settle, Ron Man,_ he thought, _just ask her to dance a get things underway._

"KP," he said, finding his voice to be a bit hoarse, "would you like to…dance."

"Let's see: I'm at the Prom, where music is playing, with my _boyfriend_. Let me think about it—YES!"

Feeling very stupid, Ron nervously put his left hand just above her hip. He took her left hand in his right as she put her free hand on his shoulder. His heart raced at the sudden physical contact between the two of them.

Ron regained control as they started dancing. He was a decent dancer, and he enjoyed dancing. Kim was at his mercy. It wasn't that Kim was a bad dancer; it's just that he always took control whenever they danced. And the best part was, she _let_ him take control.

It seemed like forever before they stopped to rest. They took a few minutes to rest, have some punch, and talk. Ron was examining the finer parts of the decorations to keep from staring at Kim's "features".

"Ron, have you heard a word I've been saying?" she asked.

"'And Joss was all like, "I can't believe this, cousin!" And I was all like, "You'd better believe it." And she was all like, "Are you two going to get married?" And I said, "Not _yet_. It's to early to be thinking about that."' Close quote," he answered, "How can you talk that fast without fainting?"

Kim simply smiled and kissed Ron on the cheek. That's when she saw a familiar face.

"Hi, Tara," Kim said.

"Hello, Kim. Hey, Ron," she answered with absolutely no enthusiasm.

"Something wrong, Tara?" Ron asked.

"I might as well tell you: I broke up with Josh," Tara said, "I'd rather not tell you why. Not right now, that is."

"So you're here all alone," Kim said, then a thought crossed her mind, "You know, I think I could spare my boyfriend for a dance or two. You can dance with Ron if you'd like."

"You sure you'd be okay with that, KP?" Ron asked.

"Yeah."

"Tara, would you like to?" he asked.

"Sure," Tara said, "But just once."

After the two walked away a familiar voice said, "Hey, Kim. Want some punch? You looked thirsty."

Kim looked at Josh and was suspicious of him.

_Don't be so paranoid,_ she told herself and took the punch.

"Sure, Josh," she said.

"Look who _Ron_ is dancing with," Josh said.

If he was expecting Kim to explode right there, he was disappointed, "Tara. I know. I suggested it."

"Would it be okay if you shared a dance with me?" he asked.

"No. I'd rather spare my feet the pain," she replied.

Josh finally took the hint and walked away. Kim downed the punch in a flash. After finishing their dance, Ron and Tara walked over to her.

"Thanks, guys," Tara said, "You're good friends."

"You're welcome," Kim said, then she turned to Ron, "I think Felix is putting a slow song on the track now."

Without a word, Ron led her onto the dance floor. She brought her arms around his neck and rested them on his shoulders as he gently held her waist. Kim felt herself tire as they swayed to the music. She was just resting in Ron's warm arms. Slowly, they brought their faces closer and closer. Soon, they'd be kissing. Kim was so focused on closing the few precious inches between her lips and Ron's, that she didn't hear the music stop.

"Attention, scweebs and scweebettes," a familiar voice said, "I interrupt this prom to get revenge on Ron Stoppable!"

Kim turned and saw that Gill had sprayed muck on Felix's wheelchair. It kept him from using the cyber-robotic enhancements to apprehend the mutant. Ron charged at Gill, trying to land a punch on him, but Gill just kicked him down and shoved him into the "DJ station" Felix had set up.

Kim gave a swift jump kick, but Gill grabbed her legs and threw her down. While she was trying to get back up, Gill bent some metal off of the "DJ station" into a cuff around Ron's ankle, holding him in place. Kim tried kicking Gill's side, but the kick was only half as powerful as she thought it would be. She looked at her leg in shock, as if it were a malfunctioning robot.

"Looks like those muscle relaxers Makney slipped in your punch are taking effect," Gill said, smiling evilly.

"What?" Kim said, but was silenced by a slash at her midriff.

Gill made several slashes after that. Kim blocked some of them, but her blocks were slow and weak. A final slash to her face made Kim collapse on the floor.

"Hey," she heard Josh say, "Don't mess her up to much, Gill. I'd like to have my fun while she's still conscious."

"Fine, Mankey," Gill said while pinning Kim down with his foot.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Don't you get it, Stoppable?" Josh said, "Kim isn't leaving here a virgin. If she leaves alive, that is."

Ron looked ready to murder Josh. He fought to get free, but Gill's makeshift cuff was just too tight.

"MONKEY, if you touch her, I'll _kill_ you!" Ron shouted.

"You're not in a position to do anything, Ronnie," Gill said, turning away from Kim (obviously he didn't want to watch).

Kim struggled with all the strength she could, but she couldn't stop Josh from tearing her dress and pilfer what didn't belong to him.

"Don't worry, Kimmie," he said, "I'll only hurt for a moment, then you'll feel great."

"Get…off…her…_bastard_!"

It wasn't Ron voice that said that. And it was followed by a swift kick to Josh's face.

Aurora stood tall after kicking Josh. Tara wanted to kick Josh for the past three days, and now she got her wish.

As she grabbed Josh and slammed him into the wall, she said, "Don't treat women like that, Monkey-boy!"

She gave him a swift punch in the face as she continued, "If you want some action tonight, I'll ask the cops to put you in a cell with a guy named "Buh-Buh" so you can be his **bitch**!"

After she kicked Josh where the sun didn't shine, she heard Gill ask, "Who the Heck are you?"

"Who am I?" Aurora said, "I…am dawn for the fallen, I…am light for those in darkness, I am…the Igniter of Daybreak, I am…Aurora the Mercenary!"

"Eat muck, scweeb!" he said, then he shot muck at her.

She dodged it, and the following six shots, easily. The last shot, she dodged using the backward perky spring. She made it _seem_ like she'd land behind Gill, so he turned to attack her once she hit the ground. But, with a simple weight shift, she landed right on top of him.

She wasn't finished with him yet, so she stepped off him and pulled out her bo. After twirling it, she stood in acombat stance. Gill charged her, slashing with his left hand. She blocked it. He slashed right, and she blocked that as well. He foolishly got his claws locked onto the bo. He struggled to get them free, and that gave Aurora an opening. She fell backwards and kicked him hard in the stomach. This freed him of the bo staff, but also sent him flying into the far wall.

After he regained his composer, Gill charged again. It was with more caution this time. She dodged all be one slash at her left hip. It hurt, but it also made Aurora realize she had to stop playing games. She slammed her bo into Gill's chest, but he grabbed a hold of it.

"I got it now," Gill said, smiling, "Without this bo, you're nothing."

"Goodnight, Gill," Aurora said, and then she punched him in the left temple and knocked him out.

She jumped over the Felix and used her laser focusing powers to remove the muck from his wheelchair.

"Whoa!" Felix said, "Nice trick."

"Can you get that off of Ron?" she asked.

Felix answered by doing so. Ron dashed over to Kim.

"KP, are you all right?" Ron asked frantically, after draping his coat over Kim.

Kim simply said, "Ron, hold me."

He did. Aurora turned and saw Bonnie. Everyone else had cleared out upon seeing Gill.

"Hey, call 911," Aurora said to her, "Kim needs medical attention."

"Right," Bonnie said, and was off like a shot.

"What about you?" Felix said, pointing to the scratches on her side.

"I'll be fine," she said.

"But I could—"

"I'LL BE FINE!" Aurora said, and then she disappeared.

* * *

This was a tough one to get out, but it's worth it. A couple things you should know about the next chapter, _The Greater Evil_: it'll have more characters from the show making appearances, Aurora _will_ be getting involved in one of Kim's missions, and it'll be in before March 5th. Until then, enjoy chapter 7. 


	8. The Greater Evil

_I don't own KP, Tara, or Team Go._

_

* * *

Chapter 8: The Greater Evil_

He stood not to far away from the factory. He didn't know exactly what was made in it, but he did know that he had to stop that thief from stealing it's stock. Hench Co. had refused to release any proof of theft to the police, but Mego knew that had to be what was happening. Jack Hench had a lot to hide. Mego knew that he'd designed Aviarius' heat-seeking humming birds and his Flamingo of Doom. Unfortunately, he hadn't found any evidence to prove it.

His patience paid off. A black figure used a laser to cut through one of the windows. Mego came closer and closer, wishing for the hundredth time that he did come here alone. His younger brothers weren't good at staying quiet, making stakeouts impossible for them; and Hego, well, he was Hego. There was nothing he could do about that know. He kicked the thief hard in the side.

She slowly stood up and looked at him. It was a woman, no a girl, only about 17 years old, maybe 18. She wore all black, except for the star embossed on the chest of her shirt. She wore a tattered cape that hung down her back with large bunch of blonde hair tied into a ponytail. Her black mask, combined with the darkness of night, made it impossible for Mego to see her face.

"It's not nice to take things that don't belong to you," Mego said, pointing to the box she tried to make off with.

"Shut your cheese-hole," she replied, "Purple? Not really a good color for you."

She charged forward. Mego shrank to the size of a mouse and she few clear over his head. That didn't even slow her down. She turned faster then Mego thought was physically possible and tried to grab Mego. But he, of course, knew how to handle this. He grow back to his normal size. In the process, he pushed the air around him out as an invisible force-field.

"Nice trick," the thief said while regaining her balance, "How do you like _this_ one?"

When she said "this", she sent beams of light out of her hands and into his face. He couldn't see, but he knew that she was getting away.

"Sorry I got to leave in such a hurry," she said, "but I don't kiss on the first date."

When Mego's vision finally cleared, she was gone. So was the box of whatever-it-was.

"This is not good," he said to himself.

—The next day—

Ron stood at the base of the Go Tower. It was a hundred-foot tall tower with the word "go" imprinted on it. Ron wondered how long it took to get the tower built. He looked to his left at his best friend turned girlfriend. Her beautiful, long, red hair hung down her back gracefully.

"What do you suppose they went, KP?" he asked.

"I don't know," she admitted, "But, if it requires us to bring our overnight mission gear, I doubt it'll be much fun."

Ron sighed as he knocked on the door. He was a bit nerve-wrecked over the thought of an overnight mission. Sure it happened many times before, but this time Kim was his girlfriend. He certainly noticed what a beautiful woman Kim was before he even thought about dating her, but now he permitted himself to humor such thoughts. This made even sleeping within a five-foot radius of Kim hormonally (was that even a real word?) hard for him.

"Kim, Ron, come in," the Team Go member in purple said, opening the door.

"What's the sitch, Mego?" Kim asked.

"My name is "Mark Gorton". You can call me by my real name while we're in the Go Tower," Mark said removing his mask.

Ron noticed that Mark's eyes and hair changed color when he removed the mask. His eyes turned a deep black and his hair turned brown.

"Mego," Hego said, "Why did you just reveal your secret identity to these two strangers?"

"You revealed yours to them, you big dolt," Mark said, "so can it, Henry!"

"You guys know Will and Wake," Mark said to Kim and Ron, motioning to the twins playing a video game.

"Yeah," Ron said, getting serious, "so why'd you call us here? And why'd you say that we'd need our over night gear?"

"Relax, Ron," Mark said, "Okay. For the past two weeks, we've had robberies at six different locations. The connection is that they are all owned by one man: Jake Hench."

As he talked a map of Go City appeared on the video screen, showing all the different theft sites.

"And we should care why?" Kim asked.

It was actually a good question. Jack ran a very shady business. He supplied Professor Dementor with henchmen, Señor Senior Sr. with robotic death machines, and Ron was willing to bet his up to many more fiendish things.

"Well," Mark said, "Our thief is stealing from him. I don't know what yet, but we have to stop her. For some reason, she only steals once every three days. So if she fallows the pattern, she'll attack _here_ tomorrow."

A dot flashed on the screen. Ron was a bit wierded out by all this.

"You two can go out on the town and see the sites until say: 2000 hours," Mark said, "That's 8 o' clock, Stoppable."

"Sounds good to me," Kim said.

"Here," Mark said, giving Kim a piece of paper and a key, "I've booked you into a two-bedroom apartment at this address. Remember 8 o' clock _here_. At the Go Tower."

"Thank you," Kim said, "Ron and I could use a vacation. Even if it's only for a day and a half."

—One o' clock that day at a local restaurant—

Tara was eating lunch with her friend, Bonnie, when it happened.

"It may not be Bueno Nacho, Ron," Kim said, "but it looks nice."

"Hey, Tara," Ron said, "small world."

The couple walked over to Tara's table to say hi.

"Hi, guys," Tara said, _Oh my God! Do they know? Of course they don't, you idiot!_

"What are you two doing here?" Kim asked.

"Tara and I have been staying with my older brother so that we could see the Big Pear (that's what some people called Go City)," Bonnie answered, "But we didn't bother to tell our parents that he's been out of town for the past two weeks. That's our little secret. Okay, K."

Tara was surprised that Bonnie had been willing to share that information with Kim. That trail against Josh must have turned the two into friends. It pleasantly surprised Tara.

"What about you two?" Bonnie continued, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Kim did want to eat at Bueno Nacho so—oof."

"We're here to investigate some robberies. But we might as well have some R and R," Kim said, "Right, Ronnie?"

"Yeah," Ron said, rubbing his side where Kim elbowed him, "Let's sit down and eat, KP; I'm starved."

So Kim and Ron were here to investigate the robberies Tara was making. That was going to complicate things.

To be continued…

* * *

Hope you liked it. For some reason, I had trouble with this chapter and I don't know why. Anyway, the next chapter (_Friend or Foe_) will be up by March 18th. Until then, enjoy (and review) chapter 8. 


	9. Friend or Foe

_I don't own KP, Tara or Team Go._

_

* * *

Chapter 9: Friend or Foe_

Aurora stood ready. She needed to time this right. Luckily for her, Go City was riddled with crime. This allowed her to tip-off Team Go on crimes across the city. This not only brought thieves to justice, but it also let her take from Hench Co. without being hindered. At least it did until now. Now she'd have to deal with Team Possible, and that was something she dreaded. Ron and Kim were her friends, and she didn't want to fight them. But they didn't know why she was doing this, and she didn't have time to explain it.

—Elsewhere—

"So?" Kim asked.

It was the most uncomfortable thing any girl had ever asked Ron. Not even the few guy friends he had asked him anything so personal.

"What do I think about making for second base?" Ron repeated her question.

"And?" Kim interrupted the silence.

Ron swallowed hard and said, "Well, I…um…it's just that…Why do you want to know?"

"It's just that," Kim said, "most guys would make a move for second by now."

Ron's eyes widened. He'd only been dating Kim for about a month. She'd been dating Josh for even longer. Did that mean…?

"Did Josh ever…you know," he said, motioning a hand towards her chest.

"Yes," Ron's heart fell, "Once, then I nearly broke his hand. That's what I meant by 'we grew apart'. He said that, if I didn't have sex with him, I didn't really love him. He'd been 'putting the moves' on me for weeks, but that was the last straw."

"Wow," Ron replied, feeling relieved, "And that was after three months. So why do you want to go so much faster with me? Not that I'm complaining."

"Because your hands are so much more gentle and caring than Josh's," she answered.

"Ah," Ron said knowingly, "My pride owes you one. However, if you don't mind, I'd like to take things slow. I mean, what if we go to fast and hurt our friendship? I don't want that."

"I wouldn't want that either, but—there's our thief."

Ron shifted into "mission mode" and pulled out his grappling hook gun. He fired it, and for once didn't lose his pants in the process. Kim did the same. She was wearing a slight frown. Was she upset that she wasn't going to see Ron in his boxers? He hoped so.

"Ready?" she asked turning serious herself.

Ron answered by swinging off the building that they were on. Kim did the same. They landed on the roof of the Hench Co. factory. Well, in Ron's case, it was more like a crash.

"You're not getting away this time," Kim said to the thief, "Aurora?"

"Kim Possible, stay out of my way," Aurora said and pointed at the red plastic box she was carrying, "I can't let this stuff stay on the market."

"I know Jack runs a shady business, but you have no right to steal from him," Ron said.

"Ron, he's not selling this stuff," Aurora said, "He's making it for a private client. I can't let him have it."

"Then _I'll_ take it," said a familiar voice.

Shego kicked Aurora down and grabbed the box.

"Thank you," she said.

Then Mego jumped in. He kicked the box out of Shego's hands.

"That's not nice, sis," he said.

Shego charged up her plasma and attacked. Mego was dodging her strikes, but not incredibly well. Kim walked forward to join the fray when she feel forward.

"I'll find this mutagenic formula to be useful," Gill said while standing on top of Kim.

"Get off her," Ron shouted, giving Gill a strong punch.

"You're going to regret that, Ronnie," Gill said, "Lynn, do it!"

Ron felt someone kick him in the side. He fell off the side of the building.

"Freaky," Adrena Lynn said, "Bu-bye, Ron Stoppable."

He heard someone shout his name. He didn't know who it was, though. Seconds after falling, he felt an arm wrap around his waist. Then, like that, he stopped falling. Aurora was holding him, and she had rocket-shoes. She jetted up the building until they were at the top. By that time, Gill was soaking himself in the formula.

"NO!" Aurora shouted.

"Yes," Gill said, and then he shot muck at Shego and Mego.

They were trapped. The two super-powered siblings started to scream. Ron noticed that Gill was growing. He was now seven feet tall. He was laughing maniacally. Ron tried to jump kick Gill in the chest, but the mutant grabbed him and threw him down.

What happened to Kim? Why was she just standing there in fear? Ron realized that Kim was still scared by her traumatic experience two weeks ago. She couldn't fight Gill.

"We have to regroup," Ron told Aurora.

Aurora grabbed Ron and Kim, and she rocketed out of there.

"Go on and run, squeeb," Gill shouted, "this city is mine now. You won't be able to hide."

Ron heard Gill and Lynn laughing at him, and at Kim.

This was not good.

Far from it.

To be continued…

* * *

I'll probably have two or three more chapters of this fanfic. This will be part of a trilogy. The next chapter, _Gill Returns, Again_, will be up by March 31st. 


	10. Gill Returns, Again

_I don't own KP, Tara, or Team Go._

_

* * *

Chapter 10: Gill Returns, Again_

"This is not good," Kim said as Aurora let Kim and Ron down in an alley.

"You think," Aurora retorted.

"There's no reason to get testy, Aurora," Ron said.

"Really," she replied, "A mutant freak and some crazy extreme teen now have the most powerful mutagenic formula on the planet. And that **isn't** a reason to get testy?"

"Hey," Kim said, "Don't talk to him like that! You shouldn't have been stealing."

"You don't know anything about what I'm doing," Aurora shouted, "Jack Hench was making that stuff for a private client. He was planning on testing it…on your friends and families! I couldn't let them do that. I tried contacting Global Justice, but all they did was make an antidote to the formula. That wasn't enough! I had to take matters into my own hands."

"You could have told us to begin with," Kim said.

"Kim, do you realize how hard that would have been to do?" Aurora replied, "I didn't ask to be a superhero. I was a normal girl. I want to _be_ normal again. But I didn't have any say in the mater. Some freak grabbed me and got that formula all over me! I don't want that to happen to anyone else."

"Wait a sec," Ron said, "TARA? Is that you?"

"Darn," Tara said, "How'd you know? Never mind. We don't have time for banter."

"Um…yeah," Kim said, trying to keep her composure (she couldn't believe Tara was Aurora), "You said that GJ had an antidote. If we contact them, they could use it to turn Shego, Mego, and anyone else Gill mutates back to normal."

"Yeah, KP," Ron said, "But—"

Kim pulled out her kimunicator; when she got only static, she said, "Gill must be jamming the signal. I should have guessed that he'd do that. We'll have to go with plan B."

"Which is…?" Ron asked.

"I...don't know," Kim said.

"How about becoming my mutant minions," Gill said, "That work for you?"

"KP, Aurora, GO," Ron said, "I'll hold him off."

"No way, Ron," Kim said, "I—"

Ron cut her off by kissing her and said, "I love you."

"Ron?" Kim said while Ron pulled the cord that activated her jetpack, "NO! RO-O-ON!"

"GO, Aurora," Ron shouted, "I can handle him."

Aurora sped off as Ron tackled the now very heavy Gill. Gill bat Ron aside like a rag doll. He was sure Gill hade broken something, but he had to keep going. He had to buy Kim time to find out how Gill was jamming the kimunicator. He slipped into a combat stance he rarely used. It seemed like it had been forever since he had actually used Monkey Kung Fu on a real person. He had practiced a bit, but not with a sparing partner. Now wasn't the time to have doubts.

"You can't win, squeeb," Gill said.

"Kim told you to never call me that," Ron said.

"What'll she do about it?"

"Shut up," Ron said, "I'll take you on."

Ron sent a kick to Gills face. The mutant dodged it with ease. Ron was ready for that. As he landed he turned and made a sweeping kick along Gill's legs. Gill plummeted to the ground. Ron got out of the way. That made Gill very angry. He started shooting muck at Ron. Ron ran…fast. Eventually he came to a dead end. That was fine. He was done running. When Gill came into his view, Ron jump kicked him in the chest. After recovering, Gill grabbed Ron by his arms. Ron tried to get free, but Gill was just too strong. He slammed Ron into a brick wall. He then started hitting him…with the bricks. It hurt so much. Ron blacked out. He knew Gill was finished with him. Gill didn't want to just make Ron suffer, but make him watch Kim suffer. Before the darkness took him, Ron hoped that he'd bought Kim enough time.

To be continued…

* * *

Sorry I was a little late with this one, but it's here. Two more chapters to go (honest): _Unlikely Alliance_ and _Letting Go_. I have some plans for next week, so I don't know when they'll be in (sorry). I'll try to finish this story before the end of April (I can't make any promises though). I will be doing a sequel soon after I end this story. Here's some info on the plot:

"Ron decides to prove to himself that he's not a loser. And he does it just in time for his newfound skills to be needed to face new challenges and new foes."

Here are three titles I'm considering for it:

_A Better Chapter In My Life_ (It's a linefrom a song)

_New and Ron-proved_ (so corny, so "Ron-ish")

_The Bigger, Badder, Better Ron_ (I think it sounds cool)

I already have an idea of which one I'm going to use. But, if enough people say they prefer another title in reviews, I might be swayed. No joke. Ha ha ha. Now that my April Fools Day joke is out of the way, enjoy Chapter 10. See you next time.


	11. Unlikely Alliance

_I don't own KP, Tara, or any other Kim Possible characters._

_

* * *

Chapter 11: Unlikely Alliance_

"I'm going back for him," Kim said.

"No way," Aurora answered, grabbing her arm. She didn't like leaving Ron like that either, but she was a super hero first and a friend second.

"Aurora," Kim shouted, "I...HAVE...TO...GO BACK!"

"And do what? We need a plan. We have to get G.J. to bring that antidote here. We won't accomplish anything by charging headlong into a fight."

"Kim Possible?" a familiar voice shouted, "All right, where's Shego?"

"Drakken?" Kim said, "Of all the roofs in Go City..."

Drakken was standing by a hovercraft and looked ready to lose it.

"I hate to brake it to you, but–"

Aurora never got to finish the sentence. Shego kicked her down.

"Shego," Drakken said, sounding happy, "Let's jet 'cause...Shego, did...something happen to you?"

Shego didn't look normal, for Shego that is. Her hair was now brown and thin, and her skin was much more pail, almost grey. Her powers were charged up, but they were stronger than ever before. Instead of just her hands being charged up, both her arms were surrounded by super-heated plasma energy. Kim was taken aback. She didn't know how strong Shego had become because of the mutigenic formula. It worried her.

Drakken was terrified. He'd seen Shego when she was mad before. It wasn't pretty. And, at this point, she looked ready to kill him. She probably would have, if it hadn't been for Aurora. While Drakken and Kim Possible were distracted by their own fears, Aurora grabbed them and threw them into hovercraft. She somehow knew exactly how to drive it. She send the craft flying at max speed, just in time to nearly be blasted by Shego's plasma energy.

"What happened to her?"

"Gill," Aurora spat out in answer to Drakken, "He's been out to get revenge on Ron for...well, I'm not sure what exactly."

"Wade," Kim said into her kimmunicator, only getting static back, "Gill and Lynn must have put up some kind of jamming system."

"The radio tower," Drakken said, snapping his fingers.

"What?" Aurora said, not taking her eyes off of the figurative road.

"That's where they've set up the jamming array," Drakken explained, "We have to take it out, but..."

"But what?" Kim said.

"But someone would have to distract Gill," Drakken continued, "He'll probably be right outside the radio tower, and that'll complicate things."

"Why are you helping us, Drakken?" Kim asked.

"Because...I don't think Shego deserves this. Okay," Drakken bit out.

"All right," Kim said, "Here's the plan:..."

The City was dark. Kim wasn't sure what the surrounding area looked like. She could see the lights of the radio tower, but no other light was visible. Gill must have taken out the power plant. And, with the moon and stars behind clouds, Kim was having trouble seeing. She could see the silhouette of Gill in the light of the tower. He looked ten times bigger than ever. Kim swallowed hard and stepped forward. A spotlight turned on her. She covered her eyes as they adjusted to the light. Once she could see clearly again, she saw Ron. He was tied with several ropes to a blimp that was high above the radio tower.

"Ronald Jonathan Stoppable is in for the ride of his life," Lynn shouted into a megaphone, "A ride that will be his end."

"Those ropes are going to give way in five minutes...at the MOST," Gill added.

"And there is only one person who can save him," Lynn continued, ignoring Gill, "_Kim Possible_."

"Let him go, Gill!"

"Did you really think that would work, Posse?" Gill said, cutting one of the five ropes holding the blimp in place, "Seriously."

Kim grabbed her grappling-hook, but found it kicked out of her hand by Shego.

"I so do not have time for this," Kim said.

Someone kicked Kim, but it wasn't Shego. It was Mego. Kim looked behind him and saw the Wagos were also there. They all looked grey-skinned and zombie-like. Kim was liking this less and less with every passing moment.

She grabbed her grappling-hook off of the ground and fired it at a nearby lamppost. A few well timed jumps and she had the Wegos all tied up. Just in time to take an assault from Shego and Mego.

Mego punched Kim in the face while Shego clawed her in the back. She felt the plasma leaking into her blood, but she didn't care. She kicked Shego back and swung a punch at Mego. He shrank under the punch. As Kim tried for another punch, Mego grow back to his normal size. By doing so, he pushed the air around him out, forcing Kim to the ground. Shego tried to step on her, but Kim managed to roll out of the way. Mego charged her. Kim grabbed the hero by his shirt and threw him into a brick wall.

"Sorry, Mark," she whispered before Shego landed another punch.

* * *

"This is almost too easy," Drakken said.

While Kim distracted Gill outside, Drakken and Aurora were getting into the radio tower to shut down the jamming signal. Aurora had the communications device. Drakken couldn't recall it's name. It was set to send orders to Kim's computer kid to call Global Justice once the jamming was taken out.

"Don't say that," Aurora said as they neared their target, "It's bad–"

Just then, as if on cue, one of Shego's brothers bashed through the wall on their left. His skin was grey, like Shego's, and he didn't look to happy. He was Hego, if Drakken remembered correctly, and his power was supper strength. He tried to land a punch down on Aurora, but she jumped over him and kick him in the small of his back.

"Go," she shouted, "I'll hold him off."

* * *

The punch connected. Kim worked her way past the pain to focus on saving Ron. She kicked Shego hard in the stomach. Shego let out a grunt but didn't miss a beat. Shego clawed at Kim's face. She pulled away just enough so that only one of Shego's clawed-gloved fingers cut her. It was a diagonal cut across her left eye. She felt blood trickle down her face, but she ignored it. Shego hit her with a fast round-house kick to the face. Now the blood was obscuring her vison, so Kim wiped her face off as she sent a kick up towards Shego. Shego grunted louder this time, but she still didn't fall.

As Kim got up she thought, _Why did Shego have to have so much endurance?_

Kim backed off as Shego did a flying spin. She was running out of time. Ron needed her help NOW, and Shego wasn't making that easy. Then Kim remembered her jet-pack. She mentally kicked herself for not remembering it sooner. Her thoughts were interrupted by a kick in the side by Shego. Kim got up, kicked Shego hard enough to stun her, and activated her jet-pack.

"Now that's not fair, Kimmie," she heard Lynn say.

Kim was preoccupied with Shego, who had jumped onto her to stop her from taking off. It was working somewhat; but, if Shego didn't let go soon, they'd both be killed. They were too high up to survive a fall, so turning the jet-pack off or detaching it was out of the question. Kim was trying to elbow Shego in the face to get her to let go. She didn't realize or care that if Shego fell, she might die. Kim needed to save Ron and, even if it meant killing Shego, Kim would do it.

Shego clawed at the jet-pack and wrecked it. The two feel. As they did, Shego kicked Kim hard in the back. They landed on the roof of a building. At least, Shego did. Kim managed to grab a hold of the side of the building. As she pulled herself up, Shego charged at her to finish her off once and for all.

Kim was tired of holding back. She swung herself up and kicked Shego in the face while doing so. Shego _finally_ fell down. Kim let out a small cheer. Her good mood didn't last long. Shego got right back up and punched Kim in her right shoulder. Kim staggered back but didn't fall. The fight marched on. Kim blocked right and left as fast as she could. About one of every three strikes Shego swung connected. Kim's strikes weren't doing as well, only about one out of every five made contact with Shego.

The fight dragged on for who knows how long. It felt like forever. Kim found herself tiring. NO! She couldn't stop. Not now! Kim was ferociously determined. Kim gave Shego a duel-open-palm strike. Shego staggered back. While Shego recovered from the first blow, Kim gave a second duel-open-palm strike. Shego staggered back again. Shego tried to punch Kim, but she blocked the punch and gave one last duel-open-palm strike. Shego backed into the guard wall on the edge of the roof. Kim let a ruthless smile crease her lips as she side-kicked Shego in the face so hard, it could have sent her into orbit. It didn't, but it did send her falling off the edge of the building. When Kim heard Shego hit the bushes on the ground, it hit her.

"Oh my God! I killed her," she exclaimed.

"I KILLED HER," she shouted, not quite believing it.

Her shock at her action were interrupted by someone shouting for her. Kim turned and saw Ron falling to the concrete.

"RON! NO!"

* * *

Sorry that I haven't updating in a while. Finals and I had jury duty. The last chapter will be in by the end of next week. 


	12. Letting Go

_Just for old times sake, I don't own KP or Tara._

_

* * *

Chapter 12: Letting Go..._

It wasn't looking good for Aurora. The blue guy was smashing consoles left and right. He had her pegged on strength, but she had agility on her side. He obviously had more stamina, so she had to find a way to end this quick. As the muscle-bond brute gave a lower right swing, Aurora jumped onto his arm. She was only there for a second, but that was long enough. She gave a jump kick in one of the man's pressure points. He fell with the force of a train wreck.

"You all right?" Drakken asked.

"And...you actually care?" Aurora teased, "What's the deal with the jamming?"

"Lynn set up her own equipment and just hooked it to the radio towers system."

Drakken pointed at a set of pipes that were shaped like a cube. Well, more like a rectangular prism.

"What's with that design?" she asked.

"Magnetic poles," he said, pointing to the edges, "Keeping them the right distance away from each other makes a vast jamming system. I should know. I developed it."

"How do we shut it off?"

Drakken hesitated, "I thought of that..."

"What?"

Drakken gave her a weird look and said, "Give me your staff and stand back. That divice is set to send that computer kid his orders the instant the jamming drops. Right?"

"Yes," Aurora said, handing him her staff.

After she stepped back, Drakken said, "Please just bring Shego back to the way she was...and tell her...that I love her."

Aurora suddenly realized what Drakken was doing. He gave out a loud battle cry and jammed the staff into the jamming box diagonally. Electricity ran through him. His blue skin began to burn. He gave one last cry and fell to the floor.

"No," Aurora whispered.

_Beep beep beep-beep_

_Beep beep beep-beep_

_Beep beep beep-beep_

"Wade," Aurora managed as she answered.

"Hey, Kim, I've..." Wade trailed off, "Who are you?"

"Doesn't matter," Aurora said, "Kim's fine. For now. But I need you to follow the orders you've been sent. Got it?"

Wade apparently got her serious tone and said, "On it. GJ will be there in ten minutes."

"Thanks, Wade," Aurora said, shutting off the kimunicator and setting it down, "Time...to...make...Gill...PAY."

She dashed to the roof. She'd had it with him. She wasn't going to let him get off scot-free this time. No way. When she retched the roof, she saw Lynn and Gill watching Kim fight Shego. They didn't even see her coming.

As Aurora grabbed Lynn, she shouted, "Here, let me ruin that pretty face of yours!"

She punched Lynn hard. She heard a crack. Whether it was Lynn's nose or Aurora's fingers, she didn't know. But she didn't care. She turned to face the mutant. To face her arch foe. To face her nightmare.

"You becoming a real pest," Gill said.

"That's what they all say."

"Back down and you won't get hurt, little girl."

"_Little girl?_...**Back down?**" Aurora fought to keep her composure, "Every time something is going good in my life, some jerk has to come by and ruin it! You made me a freak! You turned my boyfriend against me! And now...you're trying to take my friends! I'll tell you what! You're never, EVER going to take them from me! I'm taking you down! Here and now!"

Aurora made a jump kick at Gill's head. He dodged it and made a slash at her back. She cried out in pain, but fought it. She sent another kick into his left leg. Gill hit the ground. Aurora toke her chance and slammed her foot into his gut. But Gill wasn't finished with her yet. He sent both his feet into her face. She hit the ground just in time to be kicked by Gill. He hit her again. And again. She just couldn't find the strength to move on. Then she remembered Drakken. Drakken spent his entire life trying to take over the world, and ironically he died saving it. His death would not be in vain. Aurora somehow found the strength she needed to make Gill back off.

At this moment, the sky was filled with hover-jets. GJ made good time. The agents came down and started demutating Gill's minions. The best part was...it gave Aurora an opening. An opening that she took.

"NO! Not after all I–YOU!" Gill shouted.

For once, Gill wasn't seeing Aurora the Mercenary. He wasn't seeing the Ignitor of Daybreak. He saw the girl behind the mask. It was still firmly wrapped around her head, but somehow he knew. He made a mistake crossing Tara Leeane Fiske. Tara's right foot connected with Gill's chest. He fell off the tower. It wasn't too high. Not high enough for the fall to kill him.

Aurora jumped down after he fell. Her rocket-boots, however, slowed her fall. She saw GJ agents crowd around her.

"This is the culprit," Aurora said, "His accomplis is on the roof. There is also wounded man and a man who needs the anti-mutagin in there."

As five agents went into the building, one handed her a weapon containing the antidote. It was crescent-shaped (somewhat) so that her hand could fit into the empty space in the weapon. It was quite comfortable. But she didn't have time to focus on that. She didn't even have time to thank the patch-eyed woman.

"KI-I-I-I-I-I-IM!"

For a moment, Tara's heart stopped. It started up again when a GJ agent caught Ron.

"Yes," she said as she ran to her friend.

"Thanks, Will," Ron said, "I owe you one."

"Don't mention it," Will replied.

"WILL," Kim shouted as she dashed towards Ron, "I could kiss you!"

Will cocked an eyebrow at that.

"Kim, I don't' think that you're boyfriend would appreciate that," Aurora said.

"Yes," Ron added, "He most certainly would not."

"Boyfriend?" Will said, "If I'm not mistaken, Joshua Wendell Mankey is in jail...for certain things concerning you, Kimberly."

(Ha ha..."Wendell")

Aurora looked at him and said, "You really don't know...? That's sad."

Kim smiled slyly and gave Ron a big kiss on the lips. Will was totally aw-struck.

"Get a room," Aurora said, then she noticed Shego and she was moving, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a promise to keep."

–Some time latter at Go Cities hospital–

Drakken opened his eyes to a white room. (You actually thought that he was dead, didn't you?) As his eyes adjusted, he noticed something green in the room next to him.

"Dr. D?" a familiar voice called, "Drakken? Drew?"

Drakken searched his memory for the owner of the voice. It started with an "S"...

"S...Sh...She...go?"

"You're all right!" Shego shouted as she squeezed the life out of him, "I mean...big deal. Like I care."

"You can stop with the act, Shego," Drakken said, "I know that you do."

"...Yeah," she said reluctantly, then she kissed him.

"Hey, Shego," another familiar voice called, "I thought you might be hungry, so I–AHHHHH–AH–YIIIAHHH!"

The two pulled apart and blushed ferociously.

"Um...well," Stoppable said, "It's nice to see that you're...okay, Dr. D."

A left a Bueno Nacho bag on the nearest table and said, "Yeah, K...P's waiting for me...so...I think I'll go...and pretend I didn't see anything." _I think I may be scarred for life._

When he left, Drakken and Shego laughed. It wasn't their usual evil laughs, though. They were letting go of that. They weren't going to be villains any more. Sure, it would take time, but they really wanted to make a difference now. These words ran through their heads:

_I am dawn for the fallen,_

_I am light for those in darkness,_

_I am the Igniter of Daybreak,_

_I am Aurora the Mercenary!_

The End

* * *

Okay, it's not really the end. I'm going to write a sequel: _Bigger, Better, Badder Ron_.

Here's some things I think you should know about it:

1: Ron will have a new, cool look...that won't be going to his head.

2: Tara and Felix _will_ be getting tobether.

3: Ron will be seriously kicking butt!

4: Ron will get a new sidekick, Dominic Ines Buchkowski. (hee hee...Ines)

5: Monique will be playing a bigger role.

6: We'll find out what the deal is with Tara and her brother.

May be a while before it comes, but good things come to those who wait. See you next time.


End file.
